Slykk
Origins and Distribution The Slykk are a race of small and slimy Frog-like amphibians which dwell in many places across Allansia and elsewhere. They need to live close to water, and can be found in marshland, rivers, and damp caves - anywhere they can keep their skins moist and slimy. - p.106 In particular, an extensive Slykk community has been encountered in swamplands bordering the River Sardath. This tribe was engaged in trading between the town of Grimmund and the city of Sardath. - 6 Also, four Slykk were members of the Riddling Reaver's Powdered Creature collection at his retreat in south-western Allansia, near Arantis. This suggests that Slykk captives were originally taken from rivers or caves nearby. - p.216 These details, together with the appearance of the Slykk on the Encounter Tables for Marshes and Rivers/Lakes, point to a potential distribution across Titan, throughout their preferred habitats. - p.157, p.172 The origins of the Slykk are unknown, although they are supposed to have Frog ancestors. Interestingly, similar humanoids have been found in other parts of Titan, such as the Chrabats of western Khul and the Grupplers of Solani Island. Perhaps these creatures are related to the Slykk and their mysterious predecessors. Description Slykk stand on their hind feet, and can grasp with their hands, but they still bear a marked resemblance to Frogs. They communicate in patterns of stilted croaks, and have powerful legs and webbed feet for swimming. They have a Frog-like head and a prehensile tongue. The tongue is used for snatching small water creatures and insects to eat, although it is useless against larger beings. The patterns and colours of a Slykk's skin depends on which tribe it belongs to, and varies from green and yellow to brown and black. Bizarrely, the pictures of Slykk from Siege of Sardath show each of their fingers ending in a single sucker, similar to that of Slime Eaters. - 55, 67 In Out of the Pit however, the picture of the Slykk shows its fingers to have small nails, similar to those of Humans. Prior to engaging into combat, Slykk will perform a threat display that consists of strange facial gestures, croaking sounds and brandishing their weapons. This will be followed by them shouting "Arark!" - a noise which is something more than a croak but not quite a word. If their foe does not retreat immediately at this point, the Slykk will charge. - 115, 125 Special Abilities Slykk have no individual special abilities. However, they have been known to use throwing spears or javelins in combat, in addition to crude hand-held spears and swords. If an unfortunate traveller finds themselves the target of a volley of Slykk javelins, roll one die. This is the number of javelins that hit, and for each hit the victim must deduct 2 stamina points. - 147 In addition, a group of Slykk acting together are capable of overturning small boats and canoes. In this case, the victim(s) must Test their skill by rolling two dice. If they roll less than or equal to their skill they manage to keep their boat upright until they break free of the Slykk blockade. However, if they roll greater than their skill, their boat will be upended and the victim(s) will find themselves flailing about in the murky water, completely at the mercy of the slimy frog-people ... Lastly, each Slykk tribe may have a shaman or witch-doctor of some sort. These are usually distinguished by their long robes and a ceremonial chain of dried Fish-heads or similar badge of office. Their magic must have some degree of potency, as one of them - Rurkk of the River Sardath tribe - was capable of identifying and defeating a magic-using Dark Elf or Black Flyer infiltrator. - 52, 67, 355 Further Notes As mentioned, Slykk live in different tribes, each with its own distinguishing skin patterns and colours. The tribes are always feuding with one another, for a variety of petty reasons incomprehensible to non-Slykk. Armed Slykk warriors can sometimes be encountered on patrols on the edge of their territory. Their inability to unite into one race has proved very costly to the Slykk, and the weakened tribes suffer badly from the ravages of many predators, including Giant Leeches and Kokomokoa. The tribes are ruled over by strong, over-proud chieftains, who often parade in their finery, decorated with jewels and gold stolen from Human adventurers who have been caught up in one of their interminable civil wars. The Slykk chieftain from the River Sardath tribe was no different to this, being heavily laden with jewellery and other plunder, however, he did appear more intelligent than most despite not speaking Allansian. His negotiating gestures consisted of handing his spear to another Slykk, and drawing his sword, which he then points at the ground and makes some croaking noises. The chieftain then points first at his potential opponent and then at himself. The correct gesture at this point is to lay your weapon down. The chief of the Slykk will then stab his sword into a clump of reeds, and negotiations, via Rurkk as a translator, can begin. - 52, 67 Slykk is both the singular and plural form of name for this creature. See Also References Category:Other Races Category:Other Races-Races